Adventure Time Fionna and cake
by Midgie99
Summary: OC. This is when a school girl gets bored and imagines herself into ADVENTURE TIME. Marshall and Fionna and Rose are main charactors. Gumball and Ice Queen are also in here. This is the gender-swapped version with Fionna and cake.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

**This is my first story so its not gonna be ... perfect. Also i have no idea where this is going so if ya can please give me some ideas ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Rosanne/ school girl POV

Tick tok tick tok tick tok tick tok. I looked up at the clock and sigh breezily, its been 5 minutes since I last checked. If only I wasn't here , I hate sitting in boiling hot rooms listening to the teacher drone on and on about your future, cyberstuff and other such nonsense I either don't care about or already know.

How I wish I was somewhere else. I start tapping my pencil on my book. Tap tap tap tap tap. Hey I'm making a pattern tap tap taptaptap tap tap taptaptap tap tap taptaptap. Oh great he stopped talking, oh wait, now he's glaring at me. With a sigh I put down the pencil. I look up but he's still glaring, whatever. After a couple of seconds he starts talking again.

I look down now I roll my pencil back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and back and forth. Pffff this is boring. Time for the most boring thing of all, stare at the ceiling. Oh look a crack, ooh there's a cobweb. Well that's it. BLAAA this so boring. Whats the time? Oh great its been _**3 minutes**_.

I'm just gonna lay my head down on the desk, oooh my arm is surprisingly comfy considering its an arm. Bah I wish I could just fall asleep I got like no sleep last night. Too busy watching the TV series Adventure time, that new episode bad little boy. Yawn, too bad once I started I cant stop and ended I watching the entire season.

I'm just gonna close my eyes and pretend I'm somewhere else.

The sun shone down brightly onto her closed eyes leaving red spots. She covered them with her hand and slowly opened her eyes. I gasp in shock, where am I?

Looking around all I can see is pink trees, yellow ground, mountains made of ice, treehouse and a really colorful kingdom.

Oh crap what is happening ? Where the crap am I?

Hang on who is that in the distance. She's wearing a hat with bunny ears, knee high socks and a blue shirt and skirt. Next to her was a cat, a CAT HOLY CRAP IM IN ADVENTURE TIME THE GENDERSWAPPED VERSION. The girl is Fionna and the cat is Cake.

I better check I'm presentable, oohhh I'm wearing my black t-shirt with my skinny jeans.

Ohh ok I should go meet them phheee this is scary. Ok I'm gonna face them.

Fionna's POV

Whheee I'm gonna chop this monsters to pieces. I LOVE to fight monsters, this one is a bit boring, all i have to do is smack it on the head but this is too fun.

The monster swung it large wooden hand at Fionna, she jumped over it with a front-flip and ran onto its other arm. It flung her into the air. "AAHHHHH!" She Started falling back down with her sword above her head and just above the tree monsters head she chopped down with her sword and vanquished the monster. She landed on his head and as he tipped over she leaped off it and straight on to cake stretched like a trampoline between two tree's.

"Hahahaha that was fun" I said " hang on we gotta grab its wooden tooth for gumball."

I jumped down and walked up to the tree dude and went into his mouth and grabbed his tooth.

"HEY!" I jumped someones voice came from no where. I look around frantically as I pulled out my sword, oh thank glob for a second I thought the tree dude had spoken and since I'm in his mouth that would be …... bad, very very bad.

Fionna watched as a stranger walked up to her. She was wearing kick ass shirt with skinny jeans. She looked around like she was unused to seeing pink trees or even walking trees even though they are everywhere. I saw that when she saw the dead tree dude she gasped but she quickly recovered.

"Hey Fionna" she said.

Wait how does she know my name? "Ummm hi, I'm sorry who are you?" Damn this tooth is stuck in here good.

The girl looked surprise "Oh right you don't know me, I am " She paused dramatically and announced loudly " Rosanne." She grinned and said in a more normal voice " but you can just call me Rose for short."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Rosanne POV

It's a nice place Gumballs got here. Except it's so …... pink. The floor is pink, the roof is pick, the curtains, and furniture, even Gumball is pink. He must really like pink.

Right now I'm in a lab, it's really cool. As I'm looking around I can see stare at me cautiously from the other side of the room before returning to his book, then looking back at me. Prince Gumball cleared his throat "This situation is extremely unique. It seems here that Rosanne has a special ability to bypass the walls of different dimensions. She managed to send the image of herself to our universe."

I listened to this with my mouth hanging open. I could travel between dimensions? Totally weird.

I looked around at everyone else's faces. Fionna seemed concerned but excited and Cake was too busy playing around the lab with Lord Monochromicorn.

"So... can she go back?" Fionna asked. Gumball frowned quickly at the question

"I ….Don't …..Know."

I had only just met Gumball but he seemed really edgy when he didn't know something.

"Umm" I started nervously "What if I don't want to go back." Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I even Cake and Mo-Chro. "I mean I'm having fun here and I don't have to go back to school. Plus it's so much more interesting here."

Prince Gumball shrugged and replied with "You may not have a choice. When something happens to you in your world you might be forced out of this one and back into yours."

I pouted. "I mean I don't want to go back, it's so boring."

Cake suddenly started talking "TROUBLE! My tail is totally frizzing up!"

Fionna drew her sword and stood up, preparing to protect the defenseless group.

Suddenly the wall burst open when a giant piece of ice came crashing in. I couldn't see a thing, the air filled with dust. I started coughing wildly. It was cold, so cold. I could hear a high pitched cackling laugh. Someone knocked me down and I blacked out.

I let out a groan. I was lying on the ground which was covered in a light blanket of snow. I stood up cautiously and walked until I stumbled against a warm lump. I grabbed it and pulled it up, it was Fionna. She had a huge gash on her arm. 'Crap' I thought as I ripped her sleeve off and wrapped it tightly around Fionna's arm.

I looked around, the dust had started to settle. Cake was knocked out, Fionna was looking dazed and Gumball was gone. This is bad.

I went and grabbed the pitcher of water on the other-side of the room and poured it on Cake. She stirred and muttered "Ice Queen…" I sat down next to her and hung my head, I had a cut on my cheek and it was stung in the cold.

Fionna walked over to Cake and picked her up. Gently, she tucked the cat into her Adventure pack. "The Ice Queen has got Gumball, We have to go save him. "

I looked at Fionna in shock "WHAT! We are in terrible condition to-" I couldn't finish my sentence I started coughing too hard.

Fionna sighed "Maybe we could use some help" She sat down next to me and rubbed her arm. I wet what remained of my sleeve and pressed it against my cheek meat. 'Oh that feels better.'

Fionna suddenly sat up "MARSHALL LEE!" She exclaimed with joy. She grabbed me and yanked me to my feet. I stumbled until I hit something hard, I grabbed on, then let go straight away. It was icy cold. I looked at it closer and it was a giant piece of ice. It had a giant hole through the middle.

Fionna came up behind me and said quietly "That's where she dragged Gumball through, I saw her before I blacked out." She was quiet for a minute before she spoke in a more authoritative tone "We have to go save him. But first we have to go get stitched up at Marshalls."

She waited for a seconds then added with a mischievous smile "Try not to bleed too much."


End file.
